Conpenso di universus
by The one and only riot
Summary: two story's one girl.sabrina all you need to do is save the prophet.
1. Meet sabrina

hey here a disclamer i own nothing but my imagination and now here the story

A young group of ladies walk throw the streets of Florence. Once every 10 years a group called conpenso di universus. Would have a group of woman call on in the host city of that year and some never to be seen again. Or that is what they want you to think.

Before the meeting of the conpenso di universus the girls looked around the city for food, trinkets, clothes, guys or as one girl always seen to find trouble. The youngest of the group keep falling behind by looking at erotic food and new exciting design. Today she was going to find Leonardo da Vinci today before the meeting.

"Sabrina if you keep dodaling we will not find you something becoming for you to wear tonight"

" Elizabeth. You know I don't have good taste in clothes. Can't you just pick something for me. You always have beautiful clothes."

" Fine but you better not get this one dirty. I'll meet you back here in two hours and be careful because Marco is watching."

Sabrina runs up to Elizabeth and gives her a hug.

"I'll be back before Marco notice I'm gone. Grazie Eliza."

Sabrina runs down the market.

"I highly doubt that because he so close to falling in love with you." Eliza walks back to where the dress store was.

Searching for the man who had change the way she thinks. Leonardo da Vinci had moved to Florence after some scandal. Sabrina had finally found his workshop but to only find out the he went to meet someone but boy had found Sabrina quiet charming and let her have a look around Leo shop. Sabrina was so court up in the designs and painting she lost all track of time. Unlit the boy came in and asked if she was to dine here.

"Oh now what is the time?"

"All most 6 o'clock signora."

"I'm so sorry for keep you so long but I must be going. Grazie so much." Sabrina start for the door.

The boy tries to think of something to make her stay. "Um… do you want to leave a message for Leonardo?"

Sabrina stops at the door " tell him I'll be back. But now I really must go. Arrivederci."

Sabrina starts running to the market place. Sabrina has a feeling that she was being followed. She stops in an alleyway with the only exit up. The man appears. "Who are you and why are you following me?" the man walk into the alleyway. "I'm Vieri de' Pazzi and I been watch you. Your one of the girls for conpenso di universus. I thought to myself they so many girls they wouldn't miss one girl." Vieri walked closer to Sabrina her eyes changed. But vieri didn't notice. "Why not be a buona ragazza and come here." And vieri was right in front of her.

With that Sabrina took action with her hands. She pressed four fingers into his neck. He slowly falls to the floor. She gets down to check he was still breathing. Then whispers, " Who said I was a buona ragazza."

She pulls the ribbon out of her hair and starts to tire his hands to his feet. "Now. Now. What a big bag. I think it would be better if I take this off your hands. It will make it easy to walk around when you wake up with less weight."

A tile fall from the roof.

Sabrina climbs the side the house and gets to the roof. She sees a man standing on the edge of the roof. "What is with this town and inseguitore."

"Who are you?"

God I had to go for the stupid question.

"Someone who see trouble."

"Funny. I was going to say the same thing. What your name?"

"What's your?"

"I asked first?"

"Are you really doing this?"

"Answer the question."

" I'm Federico Auditore." Sabrina head falls when her eyes change colour. A wave of sadness hit her.

She looks back up to see Federico eyes full of concern. He was very handsome. But something pulls her out of her thoughts. "SABRINA! Marco knows something up. Where are you? Sabrina."

Sabrina turn towards the screaming voice. But a hand stopped her.

"Are you ok?"

"Si. I must go." Sabrina is about to jump off the roof but then turn back to Federico.

"Please be careful. Something bad is going to happen to you." She gives him a hug and gracefully jumps off the roof.

Sabrina finds Elizabeth where she left her. Now with a big dark blue dress in her hands. As her get closer she see a two children a sleep on the floor next to their mothers store looks like they are having a hard time for money.

"Ciao quanto per un fiore?" how much for a flower?

"potete averlo. ora sono vecchi." you can have it. Now they are old.

"Pagherò." I will pay.

Sabrina pull out the bag of vieri money and hands it all to the lady. Sabrina takes 3 roses and places 2 in the bag and 1 into her hair. The lady looks down to see all the coins and starts to yell."Grazie grazie grazie grazie grazie grazie!"

"Sabrina. We are late and your not even dress. Come on." Elizabeth grabbed Sabrina and to run.

To

Be

Continued

…

…

.

Please tell me what you think and if anybody wants to help fix the spell of my story just message me. Thank to Casalia for making me write something.

meaning

conpenso di universus means balance of whole world

Grazie ... thank or thank you

signora ...lady

Arrivederci...good bye

buona ragazza... good girl

inseguitore...stalker/pursuer

si... yes


	2. Enter if you dare

**The meeting**

Hey I have to say sorry first because it maybe a while for the next chapter. Handing in all school project in the next 3 weeks.I have also added some silly comments of my own. Here hoping I'll finish early. Thanks for reading. You know who you are.

Riot

.

.

.

"Sabrina have you seen my shoe?"

Sabrina just sits in the armchair with her legs dangling off the edge. As her friend runs around the room like a head less chicken.

" Nope. But the last time I'd check you had one on your chair and the other is still on you foot." Sabrina answer smiling at her crazed friend.

"ARR where is it? Wait. What chair?"

Sabrina looks up to where her friend was. That grin slowly turned into a giggle.

Elizabeth turn around. "You!" She pointed one of her perfected long finger at Sabrina that only made Sabrina laugh harder. Elizabeth got closer to Sabrina.

"You knew I was looking for this shoe." She point to her foot." and yet you keep say don't worry it will appear. When it was you. I'm going to kill you." Sabrina stood up in her blue gown that Elizabeth had bought her that afternoon.

"Now. Now. My friend I am sure that you will kill me but." She passed the shoe to her friend. "We will be late. I would hate to see that lovely gold dress with my blood on it. blood is just so hard to get out." Elizabeth has already put on her shoe.

" One of these days you are going to get yourself in trouble and I will not be there to help you. " Sabrina walks over to her friend.

Elizabeth grabs the light blue cape. "Come on. They are wait for us already."

Sabrina grabs her cape pulling up her hood.

.

At the manor Auditore

.

.

"Federico. Where have you been?" ezio asked

"Why? Worried little brother." Federico place his hand on his brother shoulder.

"No!" ezio push his hand off. "Just wonder if you had meet someone."

"Well, now that you mention. I meet this rather impressive girl. She took down your rival in one strike by herself."

"Really maybe her had someone with her." Ezio crosses his arm over his chest.

"Nope he was chasing her. Found her self in a alley alone with him. I was going to help but she had already taken care of him. I was about to leave but she found me. Then said something and gave me a hug. I think she was a lost soul. But she didn't have the blue cloak."

(The people of the town called the girls from conpenso di universus the lost soul. Main reason they never get to see them again.)

Ezio starts to walk to the living area with Federico. "That's strano." Long pause. Ezio starts talking again." I never though you would like them young."

With that Federico starts chasing Ezio around the house. Maria walks into the living area. "Boys dinner is ready." Maria just smiles at her family. Giovanni raps his arm around his wife. "We are truly blessed my sweet wife."

.

Back to Sabrina

.

.

Sabrina and Elizabeth just made it to the end of the line to entertain of the great hall.

All the lady's had their hoods up before going through the city to the hidden palace. Marcus was in front with Juliet.

Juliet had want Marcus to court her. Ever since he would only look at her like a sister. (I'd really wanted to use the line. Juliet had want Marcus to court her. Like forever. But it didn't sound right.)

Marcus had only hanged around her to make Sabrina jealous but Sabrina was just to oblivious at her age to know what he was doing.

As the girls walked, the town's people had watched them. Sabrina looks up to see two young men running on the roof following them until they turn at the church.

"Eliza look up. I can see someone is following us."

Elizabeth looks up to see the two young men looking down at them.

Then Elizabeth says something that Sabrina would never though she'd ever say, "the older one is very handsome." Elizabeth soon blushes after saying that.

"oh Eliza. I will get you two together."

Sabrina gets a clear shot of the guy face.

That's Federico. I will get them together before I leave for my mission.

They finally arrive at the hidden palace. The lady of Florence had popped out of thin air.

"Signore. This is how things will go tonight. One will enter the chamber then she will find out what is her mission is. Then you will get your offering and then leave the room as soon as you can. So the next signora can go. If your mission starts as soon as possible. You may want to pack all your belonging instead of going out tonight. Marcus will escort you back. That is all. conpenso di universus signore. Veronica you will be first."

One by one a girl would enter into the room then shortly leave the room. Then it was down to three Elizabeth, Juliet and Sabrina.

.

.

To be

Continued …

What will happen? Can Sabrina get Eliza and Federico together. Will juilet tell marcus she loves him. Can marcus tell Sabrina he likes her. Will Sabrina ever meet ezio.

Well

.

.

.

Stay tune

riot


End file.
